tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Mina Atwood
Mina Atwood is a character from pandemoniumhqs. She is the second and youngest child Mr. & Mrs. Atwood . Mina works as well known artist and as professional dancer, namely ballet. She is human and unaware of the supernatural aspect of the world despite her dark paintings stating otherwise. Mina Atwood is a member of the Atwood Family. History Mina was born in California on December 21st to two well off wealthy and loving parents. Mr. and Mrs. Atwood, and an older brother by 8 years,. From a young age Mina was always spoiled. Having not one but two well off parents had given her the opportunity to get a very good and advanced education. As well as pursue any interest she wanted to try. Unlike her oldest brother who was hard work during childhood, Mina displayed a more calm attitude. Calm and gentle, she was the little princess who wanted to make everyone around her happy. Especially her big brother, Wesley, who she loved very much despite their constant bickering and teasing each other. She got into Ballet at a young age and worked hard to always be take the lead. In her teen years, Mina was quite advanced in school. Despite her mother wanting her to go to a gifted/private school, Mina insisted she just wanted to go to the school her brother went to and be with him. Although most found it odd for a 12 year old to be a sophomore, but never the less her brother became very protective of her and even helped her get into the cheer-leading team. While many looked at her as a small brat, the cheer squad were only nice to her because of her brother, whom some had a crush on. But other than practice and games or special events, she didn't really fit in with that group given her bluntness towards them. They couldn't really kick her out either considering she was actually pretty good. Good enough to be co-captain. The captain being her other best friend and who would always look out for her as well. Graduating at 14 with her brother, Mina decided to wait a year before entering college and focus on her Ballet. She wanted to be a little older for College. Unlike Wesley who went to Yale, Mina wanted to study abroad and travel the world. Going away at 15 to Northeastern University and going into the abroad program at 16, Mina was at a school of Ballet in Italy when she was picked to be the lead role for the a play. Having it been successful many professionals wanted Mina to do many projects with them. Spending the next 4 years of her life, travelling all over Europe, she worked hard to get where she was. Of course like many stars there were those who wanted to see Mina fall. Her rival whom mina thought was her friend at the time, made plans to get mina hurt to prevent her from performing and to get the spot herself. Succeeding when she pushed Mina down the stairs and Mina sprain her ankle, it opened her eyes into learning she couldn't call just anyone a friend. She got a little depressed once the doctor told her she couldn't perform for a while, thus she got into painting once again like when she was younger. Although drawing what came to mind reminded her why she stopped in the first place. Her friends and mother telling her they were too dark and twisted. Despite her telling them there was more to it than meets the eye. Wanting to see if anyone else saw what she saw, Mina entered a painting competition at an art gallery. Winner would not only win the prize money but also a chance for it to be in the gallery. Professionals with an eye came to view the painting and were soon captured by it. Many passersbyers regarding it as too dark and twisted but like all paintings some would love it or hate it or be utterly confused by it. Winning the contest, she had the chance to work with many well known Artist and even some bought her painting which encouraged her to do more and open up a gallery. There was always an Allure of Darkness to them as if she were Edgar Allen Poe reborn in a female body, her paintings were always a mystery, twisted, and tragic. Poetry were spoken by the strokes she made. At 21 Mina was fully well known in the Artist world along with the world of professional dancers. Often visiting her family and spending time with them those were the moments she loved and enjoyed the most. Her art and dances were her second home whenever she wanted to get lost in the moment. As of a couple months ago, Mina is taking time off her dancing life and focusing on her Artistic side of life along with just taking a break for herself. Not really her decision as it was made for her when she decided to go camping and got into an accident, she fell while rescuing a small wolf who was stranded, resulting in a scar on her thigh. Unlike most, Mina proudly wears her scar. Coming to Las Vegas, she wanted to surprise her older brother, who unknown to her, became a vampire two years ago, and worked at PANDEMONIUM. Knowing some people due to her work, Mina was there for a ballet play and her gallery showing. Personality Mina exhibits a warm and gentle yet alluring aura and she is usually willing to help someone in need. Although Mina is kind and gentle, she never hesitates to stand up for herself and her beliefs, even when face-to-face with danger. Mina is loyal to her friends, but when a friend does not return that loyalty she is deeply hurt. Many people in her life view Mina as an innocent, vulnerable person who needs to be protected but she believes herself to be perfectly capable of taking care of herself. Some negatives include her naivete and gullibility; this is partly due to her accepting and calm attitude life and her trusting disposition. She can be quite blunt and sarcastic. Mina has a natural (and deadly) appreciation and curiosity with anything strange and peculiar. Many are instantly attracted to her because she of her gentle and accepting ways. Powers & Abilities The primary abilities of every human being include adaptability and versatility. For the most part, humans are physically outmatched by supernatural beings and are most often defeated whenever confronted by a more dangerous creature. Affiliations Occupation * Professional Dancer ( Ballet ) * Artist Allegiance * to her family Etymology Mina: (Pashto: مینا‎) means "love" in Pashto, an Indo-Iranic language spoken in Afghanistan and the northwestern regions of Pakistan,4 which is the feminine noun for the word "lover" – the masculine form is "māyan ماين". Although no source of it as used in a name except for the Persian "Meena". Atwood: This is a very old topographical surname, of Anglo-Saxon origin, for someone who lived by a wood. The name derives from the Olde English pre 7th Century "aet", Middle English "atte", at, with the Olde English "wudu", Middle English "wood" Notes * Mina is unaware of the supernatural although if she were to find out instead of running the other direction the girl would simply be fascinated. Trivia * She is an original character made by lily, * Danielle Campbell is her face claim Category:Danielle Campbell FC Category:Female OC Category:Original Characters Category:Humans Category:Human Category:Female Character